Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Frosty
by Ryu Dragonclaw
Summary: It took her life being riped to shreds for her to realize the truth. It took his best friend's death for him to realize the truth. She wishes she could tell and be heard, and he wishes he had someone to tell...


Hey! This was originally going to be a oneshot, but decided to make it a chapter story.

Hope you enjoy it! I will reply to ever review directly like usual, but I won't be thanking in the authors notes for this story as I do not plan to hav author's nnotes in it after this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Cold Vengeance<p>

* * *

><p>I walked along the path I usually took on my way home from work. My name is Airi, and I'm 16 years old. I'm sorta tall, and my hair is brown and goes past my shoulders. My eyes are light blue. I work at a nearby pokemon daycare. I was about halfway to my home when someone walking the opposite direction neared me.<p>

"Hello, my love! How are you upon this fine day?" A short guy with short brown hair walked up to me. He had square-lensed glasses, which made his green eyes seem bigger, which in turn made him look childish. He was wearing a suit which was part of his usual attire.

"No Azrael, I'm not going out with you! It dosn't matter how many times you ask!" I pushed him aside. That guy is so annoying! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him going off pouting, and muttering something to himself.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful. I walked onto my porch, and unlocked the door. I turned the handle and opened the door.

"Hi Mom! I'm home! Is Dad here yet?" My dad was on a buisiness trip and was probably going to arrive back around now.

"Hello! No he hasn't arrived yet. Maybe his plane got late." My mom's voice came form inside the house.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk in the forest. Kay?" I put down my stuff and headed out the door.

I walked over to Eros's house. He is my best freind. We've been friends since childhood. I knocked on his door. After a few seconds it opened.

"Hey Airi, wuz up?" A boy with messy brown hair, and deep brown eyes stepped out.

"I'm going for a walk in the forest. You want to come along?"

"Nah... I just finished writing that article I have to turn in, and I also have to feed Shadow."

"Ok then! I'll see you later." I walked off towards the forest. Eros is a jounalist, and Shadow is his pet umbreon.

* * *

><p>[Azrael's POV]<p>

I looked around my lab. This was the last time Airi rejected me! I'll show her! I took three drops of a clear liquid from a test tube and dropped it into a beaker filled with a pinkish liquid. I turned and went to my filing cabinet. I opened it. There I had numerous folders labeled with numbers. I flipped to one labeled 471. I pulled out a packet from it.

"This will do. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold." I filled my graduated cylinder with an ounce of water and mixed the contents of my packet in. Then I poared it into the beaker. I took the contents of the beaker, and filled a syringe with it. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>[Airi's POV]<p>

I took a deep breath. The smell of the forest was relaxing. Suddenly I felt something gripping onto my arm. I was thrown back and I landed on the ground with a thump. I tried screaming, but a hand clamped over my mouth. Once I was too tired to scream and resist, I was able to see who attacked me. It was Azrael. I was able to mutter one word.

"You..."

"Yes, me. You have caused me to suffer for too long. Making fun of me and rejecting me!" He stabbed my arm with a syringe, and injected it's contents into me. I was to tired to retaliate. I shivered a pain spread through out my back. I managed to say another thing.

"I never did any of those things. I just refused to date you. I f you wern't so insistant with that, then we could have been friends..."

"Well, it's too late for that now." He pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air, releasing a ditto. "Ditto, tranform into her!" The ditto did so. Azrael then tooke a knife and stabbed ditto-me multiple times. It-me died right there, like that.

Azrael spoke again. "When they come looking for you, they'll find that, and think it's you."

"You... w-won't be able... t-to g-get away with th-his."

"Of couce I won't. My parents will find me at home, having suicided, evididentally because I was walking in the forest, and saw the love of my life dead, and so I couldn't handle it."

I shivered as another wave of pain came over me. "Y-you... you... fie... end..." I fainted.

* * *

><p>I was cold. At first I shivered, but I slowly got used to it, and I relaxed. I realized that the cold did not feel... well, cold, like one would expect it to fell, but it felt normal. I trid moving, but I was constricted in something. All of a sudden i remembered what had happened and I panicked flailing to rid myself of whatever I was trapped in.<p>

After a few minutes of stuggling, I finally got free. I opened my eyes. My clothes layed in front of me... except for the fact that they were huge! I then relized I had been trapped in them. I looked around. Eveything was huge! I looked down and saw two blue paws. Startled, I jumped back, and landed on my back. I realized that those were my paws. I watched in horrid facination as they moved as I moved them. I looked down, and saw I had two similar hindlegs. I rolled over, and stood on all fours. I saw that I haid two hair like things on the side of my head, that were light blue like most of my body, except for a square area at the end which was dark blue, like the ends of my legs. I turned my head, and saw that I had a tail in the same design, and another dark blue square on my back.

I was a glacion... Then, the meaning ot that sunk in. I was a freaking pokemon! Arceus help me! A freaking pokemon... I walked away, and then collapsed onto the ground.

I just lied like that, for what seemed like many hours, just weeping. I wouldn't be able to work at the daycare anymore! And my parents even couldn't understand me! But the worst thing of all was that I had lost Eros. I pondered on why I thought that was the greatest loss, and then I realized the truth, the deep truth hidden within me. I loved him. I truly loved him.

As my tears began to dry, I stood. I walked back to where I had been attacked by Azrael. The ditto-me body was gone, as well as my clothes.

Maybee my parents can help. Even if they can't, I just want to go home! I walked in the direction of the town.

* * *

><p>I walked onto my porch. As I could no reach the doorbell, I scratched at the door. A stern-looking man opened the door.<p>

"_Dad! Dad! Dad! It's me! Help me!_"

"Get away you stupid mutt!" He kicked my side hard, and I went flying of the porch. I heard him slam the door. I begun crying again. I decided to go to the only place left that I could think of. I limped towards Eros's house, my side still hurting badly.

* * *

><p>I scratched at the door, and hoping this encounter would go better than the last one. Eros opened the door.<p>

"Oh my! You look hurt. Let me fix you up. Don't worry I wont hurt you." I felt all my muscled relax as he lifted me into his arms, and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you awake?" I heard a gentle voice. I recognized it as Eros's.<p>

I lifed my head. I was curled up in someones lap. My side was covered an a bandage, and it no longer hurt, though it did feel kinda sore. I looked up. Eros smiled down at me. I smiled and gave him a happy "Glacion!" He smiled back. I put my head back down. He began scratching me behind my ears, and a feeling of pleasure spread over me, causing me to purr. This continued for five minutes untill a door bell rang. Eros lifted be and put me next to him on the couch, and went to answer the bell.

He returned clearly distressed. He sat down beside me and silently began to cry. I hopped into his lap and snuggled up to him. It seemed to calm him down a little.

"You probably don't understand what I'm saying, but can I talk to you? I just was told that my best friend died. She was apparently found violently stabbed." He continued crying. " You know what... I have lost more than a friend. I loved her. If only I had realized this sooner, I could have told her and maybe this would have never happened."

I licked away his tears, and he hugged me tighter. I began crying too. It just wasn't fair. I wished I could have told him I was Airi, and that I felt the same way. Soon, we both fell asleep.


End file.
